The present invention relates to important improvements in the production of tricyclohexyl tin hydroxide from cyclohexyl magnesium halogenide and from tin tetrahalogenide. More particularly, the invention concerns a method which enables a very high-quality product to be obtained in almost the theoretically possible quantities, without requiring any purification process either on the intermediate products or on the finished products, and without isolating any intermediate phase.
The process in accordance with the invention may be carried out either discontinuously or continuously.
The continuous process offers particular advantages in industrial practice, the Applicants having carried out trials in their own works over a fairly lengthy period with excellent results.
It is known from the literature on the subject that when Grignard reagent is caused to react with tin tetrahalogenide, so as to obtain tricyclohexyl tin halogenide the following reactions take place simultaneously: EQU 3C.sub.6 H.sub.11 MgX+SnX.sub.4 --(C.sub.6 H.sub.11).sub.3 SnX+3MgX.sub.2 ( 1)